Aya's Secret
by SerinityForeva
Summary: Aya hasn't heard from Toya nor Aki in quite some time. When Aya finally sees Toya one day, she finds that he is in desprate need of her help, though he will not ask her. In search of the truth of the Celestail Maidens, a startling secret is revealed.
1. Aya's Secret

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters, etc. in this fanfic. Which really sucks, because I want it!

****

Title: Why must you leave me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aya screamed as she slowly opened her eyes and saw Yuhi standing over her. "What the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Yuhi stood in front of her, blinking. "I was just about to get you up for school. You don't have to start freaking out on me, it's not like I'm gonna rape you or something!" He muttered angrily at her.

Aya glared hatefully at him. "Knowing you, you just might, you perv!"

Yuhi's hands were balled into tight fists, and his teeth ground together. "Yeah, right! Why would I want to rape you, you stupid little bimbo!"

"Why you..."

"HEY!"

Yuhi and Aya froze, fists and pillows in mid-swing. They both looked over at the door to see Sazumi glaring at the two of them. "I suggest you two nock it off. You both are going to be late for school, and I have better things to do than to listen to you two biker and fight all day long. Now go eat breakfast, and get going!"

Sulking, Aya and Yuhi did as they were told. After breakfast, Aya got up to grab her school bag. I wonder how Toya is doing. I miss him so much. Aki, too. I haven't heard from them, and I hate to worry. Before I met Toya, I was so...teen-like. I was really wild, and I didn't really take very good care of myself. But after that kiss.....

"Will you hurry up? Your big ass is blocking traffic!" Yuhi complained directly behind her.

He fell to floor as her fist connected with his groin.

"Wh-what the hell was that for?" He whined, tears streaming down his face.

"It's that time of month. Don't screw with me or I will kill you." She said matter-of-factly.

Grabbing their school bags, they headed out. Aya walking about twelve yards away from Yuhi. She was telling the truth, it really was that time of month. But she seemed to be even more mad at everybody than usual. Things irritated her. Much more than they should, and yet she had no idea why. She stopped as she saw a figure in the shadows behind a tree, and gasped. Toya!

* * *

****

(Meanwhile)

*grumble, mumble* Time of month my ass! I'm positive she was born bitchy. Probably came out swearing, kicking and punching, he thought bitterly. She may be bitchy, but she has one hell of an arm. "Damn mother...." He stopped as he saw Aya go into the park. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to stay after her without her knowledge. A figure stepped away from a tree by the lake. Instantly recognizing the form, Yuhi hissed in anger. "Son of a..." He ran behind a tree, much closer to where they were standing. He watched as Aya threw her arms around Toya, and kissed him. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist as he kissed her back. Yuhi felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach (and no, not Aya this time). He fell to the ground, leaning against the tree. I can't believe it. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even like Aya. What do I care who she sleeps with and who she doesn't? But he knew the answer to that. He knew, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He loved Aya. Regardless of their constant fighting, he loved her. And he wasn't about to loose her to someone else. Especially with _this_ guy. He had to tell her. He had to get her to love him more than Toya. But how?

* * *

****

(Back to Aya's P.O.V)

"Toya! Oh my God, I can't believe it!" she threw her arms around him, and kissed him deeply. Tears were streaming down her face as she felt his arms wrap around my waist, drawing her closer. "Where have you been? Why haven't I heard from you? How is Aki? Is he safe?"

He smiled softly. "You haven't changed much, I see. Well, I can't tell you where I have been, I couldn't contact you, Aki is fine, yes he is safe, and that is pretty much all I can tell you."

Aya bit on her lip looking slightly aggravated. "Why are you keeping all of this from me, again? You know that I want to be a part of your life, yet you wont let me know what is going on!" The dried tears began to form behind her eyes once more. She turned fiery green eyes at the man in front of her. "Why won't you let me help you, damnit?" Her head fell on her chest as she stared at the ground. She felt a hand caress her cheek, and looked up to meet calm grey eyes.

"I do not want to get you into the mess that I am stuck in. I don't want you to get hurt." His eyes were sincere, and full of love. But there was something else that Aya could not name. Guilt? A plea of some sort? Before she could ask, Toya had turned and began to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Silence.

"Toya! Please!"

Silence.

Running up after him, she threw her arms around his waist in despair. "Please don't leave me! I want to help you, weather you want me to or not! Don't just turn away from me and walk away after I finally get to see you after so long. I can't let you leave me here!"

Toya was silent for a moment, he just stood staring ahead. Then he looked down at the woman who was clinging to him for dear life. A soft smile spread across his face. "Do you really want to help me? To be apart of all of this mess and turmoil?"

Aya looked up at him, determination filling her eyes. The wind began to pick up and blew her hair around. Flower petals from the many cherry-blossom trees around them. "Of course I would help you...." Before she could finish what she was about to say, she felt someone jerk her away roughly. "Wha?"

Her eyes went wide as she saw Yuhi sanding in front of her. His back was a straight as an arrow, his eyes full of hate and anger as he glared at Toya. "What the hell are you doing here? You know we don't want you around any more, so why did you come back?"

Toya was silent.

"Answer me, damnit! Why the hell did you come back here? What is the point?"

"Yuhi, what the hell is your problem? It's none of your damn business why he cam back here and if he has a point or not! So just back the hell off!" Aya jerked her arm out of his tight grasp as she glared venomently at him. "Just because you like me and have feelings for me, it doesn't mean I share the same feelings or you!" With one last look at Toya, she turned and ran off into the park.

Yuhi was stunned. He felt as if he had just been slapped in the face. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Why was it that things never went how he planed? He looked back to where Toya had been standing and was surprised to see that Toya had left. His head lowered as he started making his way back toward the school. What now? Will Aya even talk to me? Why do I always screw things up?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, how is it so far? I don't know too much of the story (Ceres) so I'm just writing this depending on my mood. Please read and review! I love mail, and I don't get all that much of it. Thank you, and I'll continue this ASAP!!!

Serinity_foreverluv


	2. Feelings Revealed

****

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't think I need to tell you about what I own and what I don't own. You all _should _be smart enough to know it by now.

****

Title: Feelings revealed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile (after Aya and Yuhi's fight).....

Aya sat on the bog rock by the lake. She knew that she would get in trouble with Sazumi for skipping school today, but she didn't really care. All she could think about was how stupid that imbecilic retard was to be so mean to Toya. She picked up a small rock and threw it as hard as she could in the lake, startling a flock of birds.

She felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her gently. Sensing who it was, she leaned back. "I'm so sorry about that, Toya. I have no idea what had gotten into him."

"Forget about it. I can understand why he is so protective of you. After all, it _was _my job to destroy you. I guess he still doesn't trust me."

They were both silent for a while, both gazing at the morning sun shining softly on the lake. "I do want to help you, Toya. No matter how dangerous it is, I want to be with you. I'll take my chances."

"I knew you would. Somehow, I just knew, that even after I insist that you decline, you would still manage to talk me into allowing you to come with me. He kissed her temple, a soft smile on his face. "I'll pick you up at eleven o'clock tonight. Pack only what you need and what you cannot live without."

"See you then."

With that, they both said goodbye and made their way to their destinations.

Knowing that nobody was home at this hour in the morning, Aya didn't have to worry about sneaking around and having the risk of being caught. Sazumi had her dance class in the new studio in Tokyo. Mrs. Q was up visiting her sister in Kyoto, and that egotistical, psychopathic, self-centered, vengeful, good-for-nothing, class-A jerk, was at school. She walked into her room and began to look for things to pack. But at the moment, she just couldn't do it. She turned and walked out once more in the warm, sun-filled light. Besides, I have until eleven. She didn't exactly know where she was going. She just had the urge to walk. When she looked up, she found herself staring at the tall hospital where her mom was. What am I doing here? She wondered. But she already knew. Subconsciously she wanted to say good-bye to her mother before she left. She walked in, and over to the elevator. She already knew what room her mom was in so she didn't have to ask at the front desk. She stopped in front of her mothers room. Taking a deep breath she walked in. Then she gasped.

Empty!

She walked over to the nurse preparing the room for another patient. "Excuse me, ma'am? Where is the woman who was here? The woman who was unconscious?"

The large African American woman looked up at her. "Hummm.....Oh! She gained consciousness, so her family took her home. Some folks called the Mikages, or somethin'."

Gone?

As the rest of the words processed through her brain, realization hit her. Her family was still alive? I thought they were all killed in the bombing of Grandpa's company! They can't be alive!

****

Exactly one year ago

Aya fell to the floor, her grandpa pressed a gun to her head. "Now you will die, you demon from hell!"

"No!" She heard herself scream. She felt a familiar tingling feeling throughout her body. Darkness filled her as Ceres began to take over. Before her grandpa could react, she had kicked the gun out of his hand. She grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall. "You have already caused enough trouble to all Heavenly Maidens. Now _you _shall be the one to die!"

"Ceres! Common, the place is gonna blow!" She heard Yuhi yell.

She smiled at the old man in her grasp, then punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him out. Turning, she began to run as fast as she could. She noticed that Toya was catching up to her.

"The rest of the family is locked in the basement. There is no way for them to get out."

As they got outside to safety, the building blew. The night filling with a bright light from the flames of the company of hell. Feeling the energy drain from her body, Ceres returned to Aya.

"Let's get out of here. Our business is through here." Sazumi said, and they all turned to leave.

****

Back to present

How? We killed them! We killed them all! "Do you know the first name of the person who took her home?" Aya asked curiously, careful not to make the nurse suspicious.

"I think it was somethin' like Poky, Ashy...."

"_Aki?_" Aya offered.

"Yeah! Tha's the one."

Aya turned and ran out of the hospital. She stopped as she got to the corner of the street. Great, I have to run away from the home I have known for about two years, and now my mom has gone lose, and I find that the Aki is the one that took mom home. He _knows _mom tried to kill me, and will most likely continue to do so. How can he do this tom me? _when _did he do this? Or most importantly, why?

As the questions ran through her mind, she slowly made her way back to the house.

****

Yuhi's P.O.V:

*Sigh* Were the hell is she? I know she's mad as hell at me, but I don't think she would miss school and suffer the wrath of Sazumi, even for Toya. The very thought of the man he loathed more than anything else in the world (even math *Shudders*) made him seethe with anger.

"Mr. Auragori, do you care to tell the class what you are daydreaming about, or would you rather I send you to the principle?"

"S-sorry, Sempi." Yuhi said, startled to find his mind starting to wander from his work. Damn them both for making me so mad and getting me in trouble! This sucks. Before he could do anything else, he sensed his teacher standing right next to him. Oh, shit! I zoned off again! He resisted the urge to beat himself over the head with his fist. He looked up at his gigantic neanderthal-like teacher. "W-what did you ask, Sir? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention."

"I've noticed. I want you to stay after class and clean up the room as detention."

"But, I didn't.."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Sir. I'll stay after."

"Good, now pay attention." And with that, the teacher turned and continued to lecture that class.

Damn! This day can't get any worse, Yuhi thought bitterly.

Boy was he in for a surprise.

****

Aya's P.O.V:

She walked in the house once more, which was still unoccupied. Without even thinking about it, she began to pack up the few things she needed and wanted. When she finished, she hid her bag in the closet and began writing a note for Yuhi and Sazumi. She wouldn't put it out until she left, but she wanted to write it incase she forgot something. When she was sure the note was in a place only she could find it, she stood in the middle of her room. What do I do now? She wondered. I guess I will just have to play this by ear. She walked to the bathroom and put her hair up in a tight knot at the back of her head and changed into some more comfortable clothes. She then walked into the living room and flung herself on the floor to read a book.

****

Several hours later:

As eleven o'clock neared, Aya became more and more anxious. She dreaded facing the fact that she may get caught leaving the house so she ran the escape routine once more in her mind. When Yuhi came home after school that day, she refused to talk to him or even answer his many never ending questions.

"It's none of your damn business you bastard!" She yelled.

"Fine! Be that way!" He yelled back, and since then they hadn't said a word to each other.

Oh, well. Aya shrugged. What did she care. the rest of the night dragged on slowly until at long last, the time had come for her to sneak out. The house was dead silent as she made her way to the door. She put her "good-bye" note on the table for Sazumi to find in the morning. "Good-bye, you two. And thank you for everything." She whispered to herself. She turned and ran out the door, quiet as a mouse. And that was the last she had seen of the house she grew to love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, so far this is turning out to be better than I thought it would. If it's going to slow for some of you, I beg you please be patient with me, I won't let you down......at least I don't think I will. Please read and Review! Oh, and e-mail me! As I have said before, mail is my best friend, and sadly I do not get a lot of it. *Pouts* So, thank you once again for reading my fanfics! To Be continued!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Turns serious* .....hummm.....what should happen next? I truly have no idea. WRITERS BLOCK!!!! THIS SUCKS!!!!! *goes on and on, her friends sweat-dropping and shaking their heads, saddened by the sight*

My e-mail is:

serinity_foreverluv@yahoo.com I promise to e-mail EVERYBODY!!!!! ^^

*Gets slapped on the head*

****

Anna (Serinity's friend): Get back to work. You have a lot more to write. Quit talking for once and GET THINKING!!!!

****

Me: I will....eventually. I'M BLOODY TRYING!!! Besides, I can always come up with something in Mr. Vanderholm's class. Tomorrow is a two hour period, ya know.

****

Erin (Serinity's other friend): Judging by your grade in that class, I don't think that would be a very wise decision.

****

Anna: *looks quizzically at Erin* Is any decision she makes a wise one?

****

Me: *sulks* HEY, SHUT UP!!!! *mutters* if you are going to talk about me, at least wait until I am out of ear-shot.

****

Anna: *pats me on the head* We're sorry, did we hurt your feelings?

****

Me: *Jumps up* I can't take this anymore. I'm going up to my room to think of the next chapter. At least there I feel loved.

****

Erin: Do you need help finding your room?

****

Me: There is only two bedrooms, a basement, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a hallway. HOW IN THE HELL WOULD I GET LOST???

****

Erin: Well, at the rate your grades are in school, I just assumed that you were pretty stupid and couldn't find your way to your room. *Stares innocently at me*

****

Me: *Seethes in anger* I am NOT doing so bad in school. I have an A in band, an A in Health, a C in English, a C+ in science, a B- in math, an A in Info. processing and of course and A in projects. SO THERE!!! I AM NOT A HELPLESS CAUSE!!! ....yet. Good night and good riddance! *Slams door and storms upstairs*

****

Anna: 3.....2......1......

****

Me: What room _is _mine, anyway? *completely clueless*

There is a moral to this story. Never yell at your friends and say they are wrong. Most of the time, they are correct. The truth hurts. I know from experience. ;_;


	3. Alone on a Mission

**Tital**: Aya's Secret

**Rating**: 13+ (for some swearing)

**Pairings:** Aya/Tooya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ayashi no Ceres. Honest. I'm not kidding. Seriously. I'm not joking. Lol. ahem ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Why the hell did she leave all by herself? I mean, really. What does she think she will accomplish leaving like that and then getting herself killed?" Yuhi asked, annoyed at Aya's behavior.

Suzumi sipped her green tea calmly, her eyes closed in thought. "Well. You have to realize Yuhi, Aya is a big girl. She is seventeen years old and can fight her own battles."

Yuhji grunted. "Why are you taking her side so much?"

Suzumi smiled softly. "Because, she reminds me of your brother. The way she fights for what she feels is right. The way she follows her heart. The way she can abandon all reasoning just to help the ones she loves."

Yuhi was silent for a moment. She was right. Aya was very much like his older brother. 'I guess that is why I am so attracted to her,' he thought with an internal laugh.

"Yuhi," Suzumi said softly. He looked up at her.

She reached into her kimono and pulled out a letter. Hesitantly, she handed the letter across the table to Yuhi. "Maybe this will put you a little more at ease. But, then again, you love her as well so it may just cause you to do something stupid."

Yuhi plucked the light blue stationary paper out of Suzumi's fingers. He could tell immediately that it was from Aya judging by the handwriting.

"She left it on my pillow."

Yuhi nodded and began reading the letter.

_Dear Suzumi,_

_By the time you receive this letter I will have already_

_Left what I feel to the bottom of my heart to be my true home._

_I thank you and Yuhi very much for everything you have done for me. I owe_

_You everything. But, now I fear this is where I must separate from your_

_Ever loving embrace and protection. My family survived somehow_

_And they are now coming after me with new fuel. _

_Please do not fear for me, for I am with the _

_Man I love. We are prepared to face our_

_Fates._

_I love you both._

_See you soon_

_-Aya Mikage_

Yuhi had no idea what to do about this. Thousands of emotions swarmed through his body, and he couldn't even begin to pinpoint just one. Instead, defeated eyes met with ones with pain and compassion. "What do we do, Suzumi?"

"In all honesty, there is _nothing_ for us to do. Sadly, we must wait. The final battle for Aya is coming up. She must face this on her own. But, as she said in that letter, Tooya is with her and they are both prepared to meet their fates."

Yuhi shook his head, near tears. "We can't just sit around here and wait while Aya is being killed by her 'husband'! Even though Ceres will of course protect Aya as much as she can, Aya has no chance in hell of ever defeating the Progenitor!"

Suzumi slammed down her tea cup, tears falling down her cheeks. "I know that, Yuhi! I know! But there isn't a _thing_ we can do for her! Jesus! If Heaven forbid she gets herself killed…..I…I'd loose another beloved child."

Yuhi made his way towards his sister and wrapped his arms around her. She held onto him and sobbed pitifully.

'Oh Aya,' he prayed. 'Please come back to us. You and Tooya both.'

"Okay. So, what's the plan?" Aya asked.

Tooya thought for a few moments, but shook his head irritably and sighed heavily. "I don't know. I honestly have no idea."

Both of them were vexed after such a long ride. That and all the stress of their 'upcoming event' had them a little on the edge.

"I'm sorry, Aya. I seem to be making your night a little unbearable." He said with a grin and a small laugh.

Aya smiled back. "Oh, no. I know why you are acting like that and it's completely understandable." It's true. She really did understand. She was acting the same way for the same reasons. She sighed, and looked down at her sweet and sour chicken. They had checked into a hotel about two blocks away from the restaurant they were eating at. It was getting late and they were both tired, but neither of them could sleep.

Tooya slipped his hand over hers. "Hey, everything will work out for the best. We can beat the Progenitor. We really can. Just remember. You have me."

Aya smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you, Tooya. I know we can beat that jerk."

Tooya returned Aya's loving smile. "Honey, after all of this is over, what…" he hesitated.

She looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

He took in a deep breath. "What would you say if I were to ask you to marry me?"

She blinked for a second, then jumped over to him and kissed him. "I would say HELL YA!"

He laughed and drew her to him for another kiss.

"Excuse me, but if you are going to do that, please don't do it in here." Came the small voice of their waitress.

Aya sat back in her seat, her face feeling hot with embarrassment. "Er, sorry ma'am." The woman just turned and walked away.

'Holly cow! Tooya just asked me to marry him! I am so happy! Now I know I will be the happiest girl in the world!' she thought, beaming with glee for the remainder of the night. Oh, if only she knew then that that was never to happen. It was only a matter of time when all good things in Aya's world were to be turned upside down.

TBC

Hey all! I have a few apologies I would like to make. First off, I am terribly sorry about the first two chapters. It has only been about a year since I typed them, but it's amazing just how terrible they sound to me now. I had written at a third grade level, I tell ya! Well, I hope this one was a little bit better. And also, for those of you who liked this fic, I am sorry it took me so long to continue it. I had come to a huge case of writers block….then I just forgot about this fic. Altogether! Lol.

Peace! V


End file.
